Nami's Futanari Adventures
by snakebit1995
Summary: Sexy Strawhat Nami has a small secret, she's a Futanari. Join Nami as she ventures the seas with her friends and finds that there are a lot of sexy people on the Grand Line. (Nami X Various) Story contains- Futanari, Pregnancy, Breast/Butt expansion and Gender Bender.
1. Chapter 1: One Last Night- Nojiko

_Italics indicate thinking._

**This story starts just after Arlong's defeat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

I am Nami, and I am a Futanari. Long story short I'm a girl and I have some male parts as well. My entire life I've lived on a small island in the East Blue. Before Bell-mere, the woman who raised me, died she gave me a warning.

"Listen Nami you are special, and no one can know that. There are certain people in the world that would rather you die then exist. Nojiko and I should be the only ones you trust with this secret."

For years I was forced to work under a Fishman named Arlong. Making maps for him also gave me the chance to do some research into Bell-mere's warning. It turned out that the government had thought the Futanari had died out. I couldn't get too much done but I did know that I should keep this a secret. We apparently have natural abilities that are dangerous, but nothing specific was listed in the books I read.

One day I met a group of pirates, and my entire world changed. I went from a slave to the fishmen to free for the first time in years. It was time for me to say goodbye to my home and go out to sea.

But before that I wanted to see my sister one last time…

"Hey Nami." Nojiko smiled "What's wrong.

I was sitting at the table thinking "Nothing just we won't be seeing each other anymore."

"Oh yeah…" she said taking the seat across from me "I hadn't thought about that."

"Before I leave…one last night?" I asked.

Nojiko leaned across the table her breasts almost slipping out of her tank top "one last time."

Nojiko moved forward and our lips touched. We started kissing and moved back to the bed. As we laid there kissing I had memories of our first time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Earlier.<strong>

It was a rare occurrence for me; I was actually at home for once, not out scamming people out of money. It was late and I was lying in my bed under the covers.

"What is with you. I can't sleep like this" I said trying to adjust my raging boner "Fine I'll take care of you."

I pulled my waistband down and started jacking off. My hand felt nice wrapped around my fat cock. I was pretty big, about 9 or 10 inches when hard.

"Oh that's nice…Mmmmm sweet relief."

I kept moving my hand quickly trying to get a climax so my cock would go down and I could get some sleep. I didn't realize how loud my fapping was.

"What's that noise?" Nojiko said sitting up in her bed "Nami?"

"Uhh…" I just sat there with my hand wrapped around my rod.

"Oh jeez." She said getting out of bed "My little sister doing things like this."

"Nojiko…sorry."

"No it's fine." She said "you do what you have to do I figured this would happen eventually. Would you mind if I…Uhh…if I watch?"

"What?"

"I just wanna see how you do it?" she said "go ahead finish up."

She grabbed my wrist and started moving my hand. After a few times I was going all by myself and Nojiko was sitting on the end of the bed watching.

_This is so weird._

"You look so sexy like that." She said putting a hand in her shorts.

I closed my eyes as I felt an orgasm coming.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming and shooting ropes of semen into the air coating my stomach.

When I caught my breath I started to fall asleep. I felt Nojiko crawl up next to me and pull me close.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Nami…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Present.<strong>

Our tongues were battling and Nojiko pulled top over my head. I felt my nipples get hard as the cold air hit them. Nojiko moved her head and licked my nipple.

"Ha!" I gasped as her tongue teased my buds.

"I'm going to miss you Nami." Nojiko said pulling her top off.

"Then let's make this a good time." I said shimming out of my pants.

Nojiko moved her head down and licked my long shaft. Nojiko got my cock thoroughly lubed up before taking me into her mouth completely.

"Your mouth is so warm." I said running my hand through her hair.

***SLURP*** "You're so big Nami."

Nojiko kept bobbing her head up and down sending waves of pleasure through my body. Nojiko wrapped her breasts around my cock and kept sucking.

"So soft…" I groaned "I think I'm gonna cum."

"I need another taste before you leave." My sister said teasing my ball sack.

"Oh…just a little more." I said as she started sucking again "AHHH!"

I started jizzing in Nojiko's mouth and she swallowed what she could and let the rest cover her face.

"So good…" Nojiko licked herself clean and spread her legs "One last time…"

"One last time." I said kissing her "are you ready."

"Do it Nami."

I slowly pushed forward and entered Nojiko's tight snatch.

"Oh it's so big!" she groaned.

I wasted no time thrusting my hips and making Nojiko moan.

"Harder Nami harder!" she said rolling her hips to match my thrusts "I feel so good!"

"You're so tight Nojiko." I said fucking her "I'm gonna miss you pussy."

"You'll find someone to relive your stress." She said.

"ha..ha..hope so." Is said plowing into her "I'm gonna cum soon."

"I'm close to. Fill me up Nami." Nojiko moaned.

I gave her a few more thrusts "NOJIKO!"

"NAMI!"

I felt ropes of thick cum start to fill up Nojiko's walls.

"Oh…so warm." Nojiko said rolling me over and straddling my hips "Once more."

Nojiko rolled her hips and I held her waist as she started bouncing up and down. Our hips clapped together as we fucked. Her breasts were bouncing all around and she was moaning my name.

"I'm gonna miss this so much Nami, I'll be fingering myself every night while you're gone." Nojiko said.

"And I'll be jacking off to you." I said "Let's enjoy this now.

"Oh…Oh…OH YES!" Nojiko suddenly climaxed and her walls tightened around my cock.

I kept thrusting into her until I felt my own orgasm coming.

"Nojiko...I'm gonna…I'm Cumming!"

Once again I pumped the short haired beauty full of hot cum and this time she laid down next to me.

"I'm gonna miss you Nami." She said snuggling up with me.

"I'll miss you to."

_I wonder how I'm gonna remove stress on a boat full of men…maybe I can get one of them to fuck me…but that doesn't do anything for my male parts…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see Nami get with next time!**

**So a brief synopsis. This story will follow Nami on her adventures as she travel the sea with the crew and has sex with pretty much every woman they come across. (Every chapter will be mostly lemons)**

**This story will contain- Breast/Butt expansion, Gender bender, Pregnancy, and light domination (Pretty much if you've read my other story "Futanari Lucy" you know what you're in for.)**

**I don't know if I'll update this as frequently as FutaLucy just cause the world of one piece has fewer opportunities for Nami.**

**Till next Time**


	2. Chapter 2: Use A Rubber-Luffy & FemLuffy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

It had been a few days since we left Cocoyashi village. I was losing my mind. Without Nojiko to help me out I had to jack off every night. It helped that I was the only girl so I had a room all to myself. What didn't help was having men walking around all the time. Look I like guys as much as the next girl but this is just unfair.

I had made a decision tonight was the last night I was jacking off. Tomorrow I was dragging one of those boys I here and having him fuck me.

But who. Who could I trust to please me and keep my secret?

Sanji, no he'd get to clingy and he'd get even weirder then he already is.

Usopp doesn't really do it for me…

Zoro, sure he's a hunk but he's also emotionless and kind of a jerk.

That leaves…Luffy.

Can I trust him…He's kind of an idiot…I guess it's better than nothing.

I made a decision tomorrow night I was bringing Luffy in here and we were gonna have sex.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night<strong>

It was late, just about midnight. Everyone was asleep but me. Earlier in the day I had told Luffy to meet me in my room at midnight. I made sure to tell him it was a secret and to come alone.

I was lying on the bed in my underwear waiting for the idiot to show up.

"Hey Nami I'm here." Luffy said walking into the room "Ah!" he covered his eyes "Please don't kill me."

"Open your eyes stupid." I told him "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I moved his hand away from his eyes and had him sit on the bed.

"Luffy I need a favor." I told him making myself look really sexy.

"What do you need?" he said not even looking to the cleavage I was pushing up.

"This is something only you can do. No one else can know."

"I'll do whatever you need."

"Luffy I want you to have sex with me."

He just stared at me.

"Luffy?"

"What's sex?"

_GOD DAMMIT!_

I let out a sigh "This will take a while…here look at this."

I pulled my panties off.

"I thought girls looked different down there."

"They normally do…"

I explained to Luffy that I was different and told him what I needed him to do.

"Sure seems easy enough."

_Success!_

I yanked Luffy's shorts off and saw his dick. It was smaller than mine but not by much. It was already about half hard when I started licking his shaft.

"That feels good Nami." Luffy said "I've never felt like that before."

"You're gonna feel great by the end of the night." I told him "I'm gonna blow your world."

In one motion I took Luffy's hard cock into my mouth. I started bobbing my head back and forth and Luffy groaned in pleasure.

"Nami~" he gasped as I flicked my tongue over the head.

I licked his balls and he grabbed my head and put his dick back in my mouth. I was surprised that he hadn't cum yet.

"UGH!" Luffy suddenly groaned and semen started filling my mouth.

I swallowed most of it but some spilled out and got on my breasts.

"What was that?" Luffy said.

"Yum." I said licking some cum off my finger.

I took my bra off, laid on the bed and spread my legs.

"Am I supposed to do that to you now? Suck you?"

"No." I told him "You stick yours in here."

I like it when boys fuck me but I don't try and make them gay. I only stick my penis in girls. I grabbed Luffy's shirt and threw it and his hat across the room where is shorts were.

I grabbed him and kissed him. I lifted my balls, moved his dick near my entrance and got ready.

"Go in." I told him.

"Okay."

I felt Luffy's hard girth push apart my folds and enter me.

"Oh~" I moaned.

"It's so warm." Luffy said.

"Move your hips." I commanded.

Luffy started thrusting and I felt pleasure move through me.

"Oh Luffy it's so good!"

"Nami I like this."

"Harder Luffy Harder!" I screamed "Fuck me!"

Luffy kept fucking me. My dick was flopping around and slapping into my stomach.

"Nami I…I'm…HAA!"

I felt Luffy's cum start filling me up.

_He finished before me…_

I went on all fours and put Luffy back inside me.

"We'll be going all night" I told him "Now fuck me again."

Luffy grabbed my waist and started pulling me back on his rod.

"Oh yeah that's it!" I moaned.

Luffy kept fucking me and I knew I was getting close.

"Just a little more Luffy. I'm gonna cum."

"Nami…me to." Luffy said.

"OH!" I gasped as I hit my climax and felt my walls tighten around Luffy's hard dick.

My cock was also spraying cum all over the bed. It does that whenever I orgasm.

This time I had Luffy get on the floor and I sat on his waist. I squatted and inserted his dick into me for the third time.

"Nami~" he moaned "You make me feel so good."

"Oh Luffy I needed this so much!" I moaned bouncing up and down making my breasts bounce and dick slap into Luffy's abs.

I hopped up and down for a while before I started to orgasm again. Luffy felt so good inside me that I could barely keep from screaming.

"Here it comes Luffy!"

"NAMI!" he moaned as he stared cumming in me.

"LUFFY!" I also climaxed and shot cum all over Luffy's chest.

I got up and laid down on the bed, but Luffy was slow to get up.

"Tired?" I asked.

"I feel kinda funny." He said.

I sat up to see what was wrong when Luffy groaned and dropped to his knees.

"OHH!"

"Luffy?!"

I got up to go to his side.

"I feel so good!" he suddenly moaned.

Luffy's hair suddenly got very long and he moaned out in pleasure. Next his muscle tone started disappearing and soft skin was in its place.

"AHH!" lumps started forming on Luffy's chest.

His waist shrunk and his face became softer. His voice was also getting a little higher.

"HAAA!" suddenly Luffy's penis was sucked inside his body and smooth folds were left in its place.

"NAMI!" He moaned as the changed suddenly stopped.

_Is this what that book talked about…Futanari changing people?_

Luffy laid on the ground. He was now a she. She had long black hair down to her mid back. she had a sharp hourglass figure with breasts as larger than mine. Her body was no longer lean it was much softer.

Luffy was on the ground panting "I feel so different…"

I pulled Luffy over to the mirror and had her look at the reflection "Who's that?"

"That's you idiot!"

Luffy was sexy. He was pretty surprised with his female body.

"I'm so bouncy…well more than usual since I'm rubber."

Luffy was jumping up and down while playing with his new breasts.

"What are we gonna do…" I mumbled.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy spoke up "I'm all wet…"

Her new folds were moist…she looked so good.

"Do you think maybe you could do that thing I did to but you stick it in me?"

_He wants me to fuck him?!_

I looked and saw I was rock hard. Luffy suddenly got on her knees and started rubbing my cock.

"Luffy?"

"This is what you did to me right?" she said stroking me.

Luffy must have been paying attention when I did it because she was licking my cock expertly.

"Oh Luffy." I moaned as she started sucking.

"This is fun." She smiled before taking me into her mouth.

"So good." I hissed.

Luffy made slurping noises as she sucked my cock. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"Luffy I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"Is that the white stuff I shot out earlier? You seemed to like it does it taste good?"

"Ugh…here it comes." I warned "HAA!"

I shot a decent load into Luffy's mouth. She swallowed some of it but most ended up on her heavy chest.

"Tasty!" She licked her lips and smiled "Can we do the other stuff from before now! I wanna get fucked!"

I was back at attention in an instant. I pulled Luffy over to the bed and started kissing her, our massive chests smashing together as our tongues battled.

"You ready Luffy?" I asked having her spread her legs and teasing her clit with the tip of my rock hard dick.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

I thrusted forward and entered the new pussy.

"OH!" Luffy gasped "That feels so good!"

_She's so tight; I can barely get more than a few inches in._

I reached forward and played with Luffy's large breasts. I wasn't sure if any of my bras would fit him now that he was this big.

_I hope I can change him back somehow…maybe I don't have to…_

"Nami I feel so good! This is the best ever!" Luffy moaned as I plowed into her "HAAA!"

I felt Luffy's walls get tight as she orgasmed. It was so tight there was no way I could hang on any longer.

"LUFFY!" I moaned and started filling the girl's pussy up with hot jizz.

I pulled out and laid down next to her.

"Nami…" Luffy whispered "What are we gonna tell the others. We can't keep this a secret now."

"We'll figure it out." I told her "I'm tired let's get some sleep. We should be at Loguetown tomorrow. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next.**

**There's a poll open for a potential new story (I may or may not write it I'm just looking to gauge interest)**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Princess and the Futa- Vivi

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

"So you're telling me that you two did it last night and now Luffy's a girl."

Luffy and I hung our heads in shame. Having to tell the other three what happened is really awkward. Luffy was able to squeeze into her old clothes but she'd need new clothes.

"It wasn't intentional." I said "It was an accident there's nothing we can do about it now."

Luffy was taking it…okay? He didn't seem upset but he had no idea how to be a proper lady, how to sit and stuff like that.

"She's right." Zoro said backing me up "We'll just have to accept that this is what he…she looks like now."

"This is just weird." Usopp mumbled.

"I'm not complaining." Sanji smiled "There's another beautiful lady here."

"You're being weird." Luffy was clearly embarrassed at how Sanji was treating her.

"Don't be creepy." Zoro said sparking a fight between the two.

"Just treat her the way you treated old Luffy." I said "No reason to change stuff now."

* * *

><p>When we got to Loguetown everyone split up. Luffy tried to go tour the town but I grabbed her.<p>

"Oh no we need to go shopping."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You need new clothes." I told her "Your old stuff barely fits."

We were able to squeeze Luffy big chest into her old vest but it left little to the imagination and there was a lot of side boob.

I dragged Luffy around town and brought her all kinds of shirts and pants. I had to teach her how to put on a bra and that was annoying. We went to hit up one last store and when I turned around Luffy was gone.

"Just great…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later- After the incident at Whisky Peak.<strong>

I used to have a room all to myself but now I have to share with Luffy and this princess we're escorting home, Vivi. Luffy's been taking being a girl well. She can dress herself and other wise she's the same, obnoxious and loud.

The biggest problem was that we only had two beds and three girls.

"Umm I suppose Luffy and I can just share." I suggested.

"Now I feel like I'm inconveniencing you." Vivi said.

"It's fine." Luffy said "I can go sleep in the other room."

"Not a chance!" I yelled pulling her hair.

"OW!"

"You can't sleep in there anymore stupid."

"You used to sleep with the boys?" Vivi said "That's not very safe. An attractive girl like yourself shouldn't be sleeping in a room with men."

"I wasn't always a girl."

"Huh?"

I tried to shut Luffy's big fat mouth but I was too slow.

"Well one night Nami did this thing and I turned into a girl"

"You idiot that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Umm…."

I explained to Vivi what happened and showed her my penis. While I did that Luffy went to go take a shower.

"Oh dear…you're one of them."

"Don't say it like that." I said "You make me sound weird"

"It is strange." Vivi said "A male part on a beautiful body like yours."

"Oh yeah…you're pretty to."

I looked at Vivi. She was an attractive girl, long blue hair and decent breasts. She still had a lot of growing up to do but she was sexy.

"Oh boy." Vivi said looking away "Umm Nami you're Uhh…a little excited."

I looked and saw I had a raging boner.

"Oh God." I said covering myself "I'm so sorry."

Vivi let out a nervous laugh "It's alright, I understand."

I got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of my problem. After that I went back out to find Luffy and Vivi talking in the bedroom. The three of us talked for a bit before we decided to go to sleep.

"Luffy you're with me." I said "Vivi can have the other bed to herself; we'll buy a cot or something at the next island."

"I'll share with Nami." Vivi said.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to feel like a nuisance so I'll be the one to share."

"Vivi you don't…"

"I insist." She said getting into my bed.

I got into the bed and tried to get some sleep. Having Vivi's sleeping form inches from my face made it difficult.

"Hey Nami." Vivi whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I umm…see it?"

"Huh?"

I felt Vivi brush her hand over my crotch.

"I haven't been able to get the image out of my head. I need to see it."

"Vivi I don't know."

"Please Nami."

I pulled my shorts off and laid out before Vivi.

"Wow." She mumbled.

I could feel myself starting to get hard again.

"It's getting bigger." She said.

Suddenly Vivi wrapped her hand around my penis.

"Vivi!"

"So hard."

Vivi started stroking.

"I was worried I wouldn't get any while I was with you guys." Vivi said.

"What?"

Vivi went down and licked my penis "It's always been a fantasy of mine to get fucked by a Futanari."

"Oh Vivi I didn't know you were like this."

"When I left the palace I had to use my body to get places in Baroque Works. Let me show you how good I am."

Vivi swallowed my cock and started sucking.

"Oh Vivi~" I moaned.

"Sshhh you'll wake Luffy." She said licking the head of my dick.

Vivi started giving me an amazing Blowjob. She swirled her tongue around my dick and tickled my balls. I knew I wasn't too far from blowing my load.

***SLURP* **"Cum for my Nami I need to taste your cum."

"Vivi…I'm cumming!"

I start shooting ropes of cum into Vivi's mouth and she swallowed it all.

"So good." She said licking her lips clean.

Vivi moved to straddle my waist and took her shorts off "Now fuck me Nami."

"Vivi are you sure."

She grinded her hips against me "Come on."

"Ugh!" I groaned and grabbed my dick guiding it towards her entrance.

Vivi slammed her hips down and impaled her self on my cock.

"Oh Vivi you're so tight!"

"Shit Nami I feel like I'm gonna get ripped apart."

Vivi started bouncing up and down making our clap together and the bed make creaking noises.

"Oh Nami it's so good!"

"Harder Vivi. Move faster."

Vivi increased her bounces and the two of us moaned in pleasure. Both of us still had our sleeping shirts on so I couldn't see Vivi's breasts bounce.

"Nami I'm so close. Just a little more."

"I'm gonna cum soon Vivi."

"I want your cum in me Nami." Vivi announced.

I grabbed her waist as I felt my climax approaching.

"VIVI!" I groaned and started pumping her full of my hot cum.

"NAMI!" Vivi's walls clamped down as she orgasmed.

I pushed Vivi down and spread her legs and went right back to fucking her.

"Ha…Ha…Nami it's so good the best I've ever had."

"You're pussy is so warm and tight." I told her "I'm gonna fuck you all the time."

"Treat me dirty Nami. I'm a naughty Princess!"

I help Vivi down as my dick plowed into her.

"Nami I'm gonna cum again.

"Fuck Vivi me to!"

I gave Vivi's pussy a few more thrusts before I felt my balls get reasy to burst.

"Here it comes."

"OHHHH!"

I grunted "FUCK!"

Once again I filled Vivi's amazing pussy with my seed.

After that she laid down next to me.

"I think I'll like my time here." She said nibbling on my neck.

"Yeah me to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to messege me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in a future chapter.**

**There's a poll open to suggest what series my next story might take place in.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday- Miss Valentine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

I woke up and Vivi's naked body was hugging me. I felt a tingle in my crotch and when I moved the sheets I saw Luffy was sucking my dick.

"Oh hey Nami." She smiled.

"Morning." I mumbled "What are you doing?"

"You and Vivi looked like you were having fun so I thought I'd get in on it."

Luffy took her breasts out and wrapped them around my shaft. She started bouncing up and down and sending waves of pleasure though me.

"Oh that's it." I moaned.

Vivi stirred next to me "Morning. Oh…"

Vivi saw what Luffy was doing. I grabbed Vivi and pushed her into my large chest. She put her lips around my nipple and started licking and sucking on my breast.

"Oh! You two are incredible."

"You're breasts are so big Nami." Vivi said.

"They're still growing." I moaned.

"It's so big Nami." Luffy said licking my shaft.

"You two are driving me wild." I hissed "I'm already so close."

Vivi flicked her tongue over my nipple and that set me off.

"OHH!" I groaned and came in Luffy's mouth.

The three of us relaxed a little longer before getting dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>A While Later<strong>

I hate this island, there a giants and dinosaurs and Baroque works. Vivi, Zoro and I had all gotten taken prisoner by Mr. 3 and his associates. There was this one blonde woman with them. She was kinda cute but she was really annoying.

_I'll have to break her down._

Eventually Luffy and Usopp came and saved us. Unfortunately my shirt got burned off in the fire. So now I was standing around in just my skirt and a bra.

"I'm going to change." I told them.

I got back to the ship and went to my room. I changed into a shirt but had to scratch at my stomach.

"Itchy."

I heard a crash on the deck and ran upstairs. I found Miss Valentine stumbling around the deck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat.

She gasped when she saw me.

"I thought I could steal the ship no problem…I didn't think there'd be someone here."

I grabbed my staff and charged at her "Beat it!"

I swung and clocked her on the side of the head and she passed out.

"I'm stronger than I thought…then again we also beat the crap out of her earlier."

I looked down at the blonde haired woman and licked my lips.

"Uhh." She groaned rubbing her head "What the heck happened."

I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bed room.

_Sweet release here I come!_

I dropped Miss Valentine on the bed and ripped her dress off.

"What the hell!" She yelled in surprise as the air touched her bare skin.

I pushed her down and kissed her neck "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Miss…Ah…Valentine." She gasped.

"I mean your real name." I pinched her nipple.

"AH! No really my name is Valentine!"

"Oh how cute." I said rubbing her clit.

"Hoooo!" She gasped.

Valentine was a cute girl. Nice figure, great butt and short blonde hair. She was flat chested though, that was kinda depressing.

I fiddled with my belt buckle "Time to get to work."

I put my dick in front of her face "Get to sucking."

"What are you?" she gasped.

I slapped her with my cock "Suck."

She leaned forward and brushed her tongue over the tip.

"Oh yeah." I sighed "Put it in your mouth."

In one motion Valentine took my long cock into her mouth. It was so warm and moist I was in heaven.

"Start bobbing your head." I moaned.

Val made slurping noises as she started moving her head. Her hair brushed against my waist and tickled my pale skin.

"It's so big." Val said sliding her tongue up the shaft "Big balls to."

She rolled my balls around in her hand before going down on me again.

"Keep deep throating me." I moaned.

Valentine made a gagging noise as she tried to force more of my cock into her mouth.

"You know." I said puling myself out of her mouth "You're the first flat chest I've had sex with. I prefer women with large breasts."

"Sorry." She shrugged "Blame biology."

"Well whatever." I said as my dick went back into her mouth.

Valentine went back to sucking and it wasn't long till I was about to cum.

"I'm gonna…cum…" I grunted "I want you to swallow it."

Val just made slurping noises until I came.

"VALENTINE!" I moaned as her mouth began to fill with my cum.

Val gagged on my thick spunk and spit most of it out.

"Bleh!" She spat semen all over herself "To much."

"Well you tried." I said petting her.

"So much…so warm…" she panted.

"Well we've got plenty more fucking to do." I informed her.

"So hot." She said "HA!"

Valentine gasped and grabbed at her chest.

"What the hell…" I mumbled in shock.

"I can feel them!" she gasped "They're growing!"

Val's breasts had started growing. They were slowly getting larger and larger. She was going from flat to busty in just seconds.

"You're chest."

"OH~ it's so good!" she moaned as they stopped.

Her breasts were large probably D cups or so, just smaller than me.

"My…my breasts." She said poking the sacks of flesh "How?"

She bounced them around and poked at the soft flesh.

I looked down at my cock.

_It can't be can it…_

I pushed Valentine over and shoved my dick between her breasts "Let's break those things in."

I started moving me hips and making her large chest bounce around. My cock felt great pressed between her large fun bags.

"This feels nice." Valentine cooed "Big boobs and a thick cock between them."

"Shit they're so soft." I hissed "I think I'm gonna cum already."

"Do it." She begged "Cover my tits in your cum Nami."

"Ugh!" I grunted and started spraying my cum "So hot!"

I covered her new chest in my sticky warm seed.

"So?" Val said leaning over me "You wanna go all the way."

"It was never a question." I said pulling her on top of me.

Our breasts smashed together as we made out. I felt my boner tap against her moist pussy. I adjusted and slid myself inside her.

"Oh wow it's huge." She moaned "So thick."

I grabbed Val's tight ass and started going to town on her pussy. My hips flew off the bed as I plowed into her.

"Oh fuck Nami it's so good." Val moaned "Fuck me more."

"No problem." I said moving even faster "A sexy babe like you gets me so hard."

"Oh please!" she whined "I need to be fucked!"

I drove into Valentine with extreme lust. Her pussy was so tight yet welcoming. The sensations I was getting had me in heaven.

"I'm gonna cum." I warned.

"Fuck me!" she screamed "Fill me with your cum!"

I gave her a few more thrusts "Here it comes."

"AHH! NAMI!" She moaned as she orgasmed.

"SHIT! VAL!" I moaned as I filled her with my cum.

After we both came down off our high we laid down next to each other, my cum dripping out of Valentine's warmth.

"That was…the greatest I've ever had." She said smiling at me.

"You're not too bad yourself." I shrugged "Now are you gonna get off this ship or stick around?"

"Well." She panted "If I can keep getting that dick I see no reason to leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time.**

**Back from Christmas break so updates should resume.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alabasta Part 1- Doublefinger

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

"Come on Luffy let her stay." I whined.

"I don't know." The rubber girl said "She did try to kill you guys."

"So did Vivi." I said.

Luffy was holding out against letting Valentine stick around.

"Come on Lu." I said hugging her from behind.

I could feel Luffy's sizable butt pressed against my crotch and I could see down her shirt.

_Those tits are so nice. They were F-cups right?_

I whispered into her ear "What'll it take to get you to let her stay?"

I kissed at Luffy's neck.

"Nami~" she hissed.

I pushed the girl onto the bed and started kissing her. I fiddled with her shorts and had my fingers playing with her little pussy in no time.

"Oh~" she moaned sticking her chest out "Right there."

I stopped my fingers "Can she stay?"

Luffy was squirming as I denied her pleasure while I waited for my answer.

"Sure." She said "Please…make me feel good."

I flicked my tongue over the girl's clit making her scream out.

"Good girl." I whispered as I licked at her warm hole.

I flicked my tongue around with quick speed. Luffy was moaning and panting as she drew closer to her climax.

"Ha…ha…ha…Nami….I'm gonna…."

"Cum Luffy." I said "Cover me in your girl juice."

"OHHHH~!" she moaned as she orgasmed and covered my face in her sweet nectar.

"I'm gonna go let Val know she can stay." I said licking my lips clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later.<strong>

A lot has changed these last few days. Valentine has become the crew's look out and we have a doctor now. He's a reindeer named Chopper. We met him after I almost died…

While we were on his island I had the doctor who examined me do a check up on Luffy. He was now a full girl. She said she looked like she had always been that way. Doctorine, Chopper's mentor, explained that it was from me. She warned me that if I got cum on people sometimes they could change, examples being Luffy's gender and Val's breasts. She had heard rumors about Futanari but had always assumed they were legends until she met me. She told me to be careful and pick my partners carefully.

"You never know what could happen to someone if they get you on them. The legends say men always become female…" she warned.

I'm not gonna lie the idea of men turning into other sexy ladies like Luffy had turned me on…

After Drum Island we went to Alabasta to help Vivi. On the way there I had three girls to relive myself with. We had gotten to Alabasta but the capitol was under attack by rebels and Crocodile and Baroque works were making their move at the same time. At one point we were held captive. I saw Miss All-Sunday while we were held…she's pretty mature looking…

But we went on to Alubarna and that's where I am now. Trying not to die because Usopp equipped my with a party favor.

"AHHHH!"

I had my foot stabbed by this spike woman.

_This fucking bitch! I'm gonna destroy her…provided I get out of here alive._

I only had one move left.

"**Tornado Tempo!" **I used the final shot…and two little birds came out.

"No…" I gasped.

_I'm gonna die…_

The springs suddenly wrapped around Miss Doublefinger and she got launched through a building. When I caught up she had fallen unconscious.

"I…I WIN!"

"You…little…bitch…" she mumbled.

I looked down at this lady. She was muscular, her chest was on the larger side and she had long legs.

I licked my lips "What's your real name."

"What?"

"Name." I demanded.

"Paula…" she squeaked out.

"Well Paula." I said fiddling with my robe "As they say, to the victor go the spoils."

I exposed my cock to her "I think you'll make the perfect spoil."

Her eyes went wide at the size of my dick.

"I can't move." She said in shock.

"Don't worry." I said pulling her pants off "If you agree not to stab me I'll make you feel real good. Miss Valentine loved this I'm sure you will to."

I rubbed my leg against her crotch and she started panting.

"You're pretty good looking." I whispered as I moved my lips close.

I started kissing her and was surprised when she kissed back. We made out for a bit.

When I pulled back her face was red with a blush.

"You're pretty good girl." She said.

"You ain't to bad yourself." I smirked "Ready for more."

She spread her legs "Yeah…take your prize…"

I kissed her breasts "What a great prize."

I ran my hands through Paula's frizzy hair while I kissed her. I got my dick in position and as me kissed I started to push my penis into her.

"Mmmmm." Paula moaned into out kiss.

I felt our breasts smashing together as we kissed. I slowly gyrated my hips and started sliding in and out of her slick vagina.

"You have such a big cock." She said as we fucked in the back alley "I feel like I'm gonna split in two."

"You're so tight." I added "I my dick feels so snug."

We went back to kissing as I pinned the woman against the build while I plowed her warmth.

"Oh fuck Nami." She panted "I'm gonna cum."

I grunted and felt Doublefinger's walls tighten around my rod. She had climaxed but I was still going. I turned her around and preparing to take her from behind. She put her hand up against a building and stuck her butt out. I was about to go back into her pussy when I decided to go for a different hole. I rubbed the tip of my large dick against her ass.

"Ha." She gasped "My butt?"

"Looks nice and ready." I said having lubed it up with precum.

Paula grunted as my thick cock pushed into her ass. Her butt was tight and I was groaning with each thrust.

"Fuck your ass is so good." I grunted.

"Fuck my ass more!" she pleaded.

I spanked her as I plowed into her butt.

"Ah….ha…ah…oh!" Paula panted.

"I'm already so close." I said "I'm gonna fill your ass with cum."

"Do it." She panted "Fill me with you hot cum."

I grabbed her hips and thrusted rapidly "Here it comes!"

Paula threw her head back in orgasm "NAMI!"

"FUCK!" I screamed "PAULA!"

I pumped her ass full of semen. I pulled out and still covered her ass in my spunk.

I sat down to catch my breath. Paula fell to the ground in a heap with a look of bliss on her face.

"I should go find Vivi and the others." I mumbled picking up my discarded clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- A Marine.**

**Till Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alabasta Part 2- Tashigi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

After leaving Paula in an alley I went back out to the streets and tried to meet up with my friends. I was stumbling around due to the pain in my ankle from Doublefinger's spike. I was sneaking through the back streets when I saw her.

She had short black hair and a sword, glasses and an okay body…I didn't even know who she was but I wanted her…

Suddenly the arms spawned on her leg and snapped it.

_Oh my God!_

She screamed in pain and then I saw what happened to her. Miss All-Sunday walked passed with some man and left this poor woman crying in the street. Once All-Sunday left I went out and pulled the injured woman into the dark alley. She had passed out, presumably from the shock of having her leg twisted like that. My minor medical knowledge let me realize that she was only spraining and thankfully not broken.

Still in needed to do a proper check which meant…I needed to take her pants off. I sucked it up and pulled her jeans down. I nearly squealed at the sight of her cute little panties. Her leg was swollen but it looked alright, she'd probably have to stay off it for a few days but she'd live.

Me on the other hand…looking at her smooth legs had really got me going…my dick was standing up at attention from looking at her. I needed some relief

_Maybe she'll give me a hand._

I shook the girl and tried to wake her up.

"Huh?" she mumbled "My leg…"

"Hey are you awake?" I asked "I'm Nami…what's your name?"

"Tashigi." She mumbled "Where are we?"

"An alley in Alabasta." I explained "Your leg got pretty messed up."

She sat up and looked down "Why am I half naked?!"

"I needed to check your leg." I said calming her down "You're gonna be fine."

"Thank you." She said grabbing her jeans to cover herself.

"Whoa. Not so fast." I said stopping her hand "I helped you so now you gotta help me."

"What?"

I threw my robe off and grabbed my dick "Take care of this."

"You…what No!" she said "I'm not selling myself."

"Just a quick handy." I said "Come on it's practically throbbing."

She looked at it.

"Please." I begged "I helped you…"

"…fine…" she mumbled "One hand job and that's it…then we're even."

Tashigi grabbed my dick and started stroking. I leaned back against the building and let her jack me off.

"Use your mouth." I moaned.

"No." she said "We agreed on hand and that's it."

I looked down at her, my breasts blocking part of my view "I bet it tastes great."

"It…it does look good…" she said adjusting her glasses.

"Then have a taste." I smiled moving close to her mouth.

She slowly flicked her tongue over my tip.

"Tastes…good." She said suddenly taking the whole rod into her mouth.

Her tongue was so good. She ran over all the sweet spots and made me groan and moan.

"That's it." I moaned squeezing my breasts "Faster…you're like a vacuum."

Tashigi made slurping noises and she downed more of my cock. She was an expert at how to hit all the right waves and flick her tongue over the head at just the right time.

"Oh yeah." I groaned "Here it…COMES!"

I released inside her mouth and Tashigi worked to swallow it all. When she wasn't able to hold anymore she pulled my cock out and got the rest of my cum on her glasses.

"So?" I asked slowly stroking my cock "You want more?"

Tashigi stood up and unbuttoned her shirt "We got this far."

Tashigi turned around and showed me her ass as she pulled her panties down. She had a nice little ass.

She laid down to keep the weight off her leg. I leaned in and started to kiss her. As we made out I slowly slid my thick cock into her.

"Hmmm." She moaned into the kiss "It's big."

After she got used to my size I started to fuck her. I moved my hips and before long I was at top speed plowing her moist snatch. Tashigi was moaning loudly as I slammed into her, our bodies colliding.

"Oh Nami." She gasped "It's incredible."

"You're so tight." I said flicking my tongue over her nipple.

"HA!" she gasped and her walls suddenly got even tighter.

"You climaxed already?" I smirked "I still got plenty left."

I turned her over and started to ravage her from behind. Her soft butt rubbed against my croth making me moan even more.

"Oh!" she panted "Harder."

"Yeah." I said "You want more bitch."

"Fuck me!" she pleaded.

I started moving even faster and before long Tashigi was going to orgasm again.

"Oh shit." I warned as her walls got tight "Her it…AHHH!"

I exploded inside her and felt the warmth of my own cum surround my cock as it coated her walls. Tashigi was practically passed out on the floor.

"You should get dressed before someone sees you." I said putting my robe back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked putting her cute glasses back on her sexy face.

"I've got to find my friends…I'm sure I'll see you around." I said running off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- A slightly different person with a sword…or three of them to be exact.**


	7. Chapter 7:Alabasta Part 3-Zoro & FemZoro

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

Now that we had taken care of Crocodile and Baroque works we were all recuperating in the castle. Vivi was letting us stay there without a problem. It was nice to be in a palace for once I felt a little like a princess myself.

One day the girls and I were taking a bath. It was nice seeing them all relaxed and naked…but I just wasn't feeling it.

"Something wrong Nami?" Vivi asked.

"Meh." I shrugged "Just kinda blah…"

"We'll I can help you feel less blah." She smirked.

"Nah." I said I'm not feeling like a girl right now…I kinda want a man. I have an urge to be the one getting fucked for once."

"Well there are plenty of men around." Val said "I'm sure one of them could help."

"It would be easy if Luffy hadn't been turned into a girl." I said gesturing to the rubber girl sliding around on the tiles.

"Yes I suppose so." Vivi commented "I would have like to meet Luffy when she was a man I bet I would have been interesting."

"She's the same." I told her "Just less girly…She's just as childish. I had to teach her everything when we first did it."

"Well maybe that's the problem." Valentine said "Maybe you don't need a boy you need a real man."

The idea of a muscular hunk holding me down while he plowed me did get me a little tingly.

"Maybe you girls are right."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night.<strong>

I had made my decision. Vivi was right I needed a man. I had tired myself out with all the sex with girls the other day I need some relief by receiving instead of giving.

After a "through" analysis I had picked my target…Zoro.

I found the swordsman out in the palace grounds lifting weights…shirtless. His muscles were rippling and her was covered in sweat.

"Hguhg." I let out a low groan "Damn."

I watched as he lifted…god he was hot. I could feel the stress in my jeans.

"How long are you gonna stand there gawking?" he yelled out.

"Eep." I let out a quiet yelp.

I stepped out but Zoro still ignored me. I didn't care he kept lifting and I got a free show…god he was sexy.

"Quit staring." Zoro growled.

"Sorry." I shrugged "But when you keep doing that it's hard not to."

He grumbled something and went back to lifting. I was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Mmmmm." I let out a small moan just from watching.

"Look you're getting annoying." Zoro snapped "Just beat it."

_Beat it…heheh._

"Well it's not my fault your putting on such a show." I said approaching him "Getting me all turned on with those big muscles and that hard chest."

I was running my hands over his hard body. He wasn't really fighting me but he was clearly embarrassed.

"Knock it off." He said finally grabbing my hand.

"Come on Zoro." I pouted getting close to his chest "You know you like it."

I tapped my fingers on his pecs.

"Q-Quit it."

"Z-o-r-o." I whispered in his ear and I bumped my breasts against his body.

I moved my lips close and snagged his. I started kissing and I was pretty chocked when he didn't fight back and started kissing me. I smirked into our kiss as I grabbed at his body while he held me against his chest.

I pushed him down onto the soft sand as we kissed and he started going along with me and pulling my shirt over my head. We kept making out and I kept touching his muscular body as her pulled the clasp on my bra and I shimmied out of my jeans.

Zoro picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed me into a wall and ravaged my breasts. We were moving pretty far pretty quickly….I loved it.

"Zoro!" I moaned as he groped my breasts.

I used my feel to pull his slacks and boxers off so now we were both naked.

Zoro didn't say anything, he only grunted as I moved around and slid his dick into me. He was big, and filled every inch of my waiting hole.

"Oh Zoro!" I moaned as I started hopping.

He grunted again and started thrusting into me more and more, faster and faster. I was moaning out and praying no one could hear us because we were being awfully loud. I kept gyrating my hips and making my breasts bounce around. Waves of pleasure were running through me and soon I could feel myself about to go over the edge.

"Ah…ah…ah…I'm gonna."

Zoro grunted again and hit the g-spot and I lost it.

"OHHH!" I let out a groan and leaned forward smashing my soft body into Zoro's hard muscular one.

I felt him explode inside me as I spewed cum at the same time. I saw that I had gotten my warm cum on his abs.

_Didn't Doctorine say…Whoops…_

As if on cue Zoro groaned and doubled over. I watched as just like Luffy a few months ago he started changing into a girl. First he shrank in height till he was just shorter than me. He grew sizable breasts and a nice bubble butt. His hair grew out into a style and length similar to mine…and finally he became a full female.

The now Female Zoro glared up at me "You…damn…Grrrr."

"Zoro let's just remain calm." I said waving my arms "It was an accident I should have warned you…I'm sorry."

She tried to say something but she was panting and her face was beat red. I looked down and saw her glistening pussy realized what the problem was.

"Now Zoey…yeah I like that name." I smirked "Why don't you let Big Sis Nami take care of your little problem."

"You stay far away." She glared.

"Now Zoey." I said stroking myself.

"Don't call me that."

I walked up and held her shoulders before pulling her into a kiss. She fought me for a bit until I ran my hand over her new folds and she moaned. That was enough for me to slip my tongue into her mouth and start swapping spit with her. I pushed Zoey onto the ground and lied on top of her. My hard cock was getting close to her entrance.

I licked my lips and looked down at the green haired girl.

"Leave everything to me." I smirked "In a few minutes you'll be in pure bliss."

Slowly I slid my dick into Zoey. She moaned but made no sound when I took her virginity.

_That's the old Zoro resiliency I suppose._

I slowly began rocking my body and soon Zoey was moaning. The swordsman was nice and tight and I was making me feel great. I watched her breasts shake and wobble as I plowed into her.

"Nami…Ah…" Zoey moaned.

This time she was a little more vocal as I penetrated her.

"Zoey you feel great." I moaned "So tight…so warm…"

I kept slamming into her and the two of us were about to break.

"Mmmmm…Ha…" Zoey moaned and suddenly became incredibly tight "OHHHHH!"

She was suddenly squeezing the shit out of me cock and I was about to explode.

"Oh…oh…FUCK!"

I felt myself release inside the girl and spread warmth through her body. I laid down next to her, all the activity had tired her out as she was taking a signature nap.

_Well now I know to be careful…how am I gonna explain this…Sanji's gonna lose it. That and we have to head back to sea soon…I wonder what Vivi is gonna do?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- How does your Garden grow?**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blooming- Futa Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

I really got it this time. The fallout from turning Zoro was not fun…a lot of yelling and loud voices. We managed to squeeze Zoey into some spare clothes of Vivi's. After that we had to rush out to go pick up the Merry and leave Alabasta. When we got back we immediately left but agreed to meet Vivi one last time to see if she would come with us. I was actually surprised when she decided to leave her home behind and come with us. Everything seemed to have calmed down when we got away from the Marines, till we discovered we had a stowaway. Miss All-Sunday, AKA Nico Robin. She somehow convinced Luffy to let her stay on the ship and the rest of us had to go along. She was nice enough, she even gave me some jewelry.

Eventually night came and I decided to take a shower before bed. It was nice to have water run down my body. I was relaxing under the flow of water when I heard the door open.

"I'm in here." I yelled out.

"I'm well aware." I heard a mature voice say.

I turned quickly and saw Robin was standing there…also naked.

"Wait…you're…"

Robin was just like me…she had a penis."

"A futanari…yes." She said touching her dick "I had my suspicions about you but now I have confirmed it."

I covered myself in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Miss Navigator." She said stepping into the shower with me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your captain and the Swordsman weren't always females." She said "I had suspicions that was because of you."

"Yeah…have you ever had that happen?"

"Nothing of that level." She said "I've made breasts grow and that's about it."

"Why can we do these things?" I asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She said looking down "Why are we like this and why do we have this ability to change people. Hopefully one day I can find the answer."

"I'd like to know to." I said.

"There is one other thing I wanted to know." Robin said "Aside from me have you ever met another?"

"No." I said "You're the first."

"You're the first I've met as well." Robin said "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Ummm what?" I asked.

"I wish to know what would happen if one Futanari got their semen on another." She said.

"Umm well I don't know." I mumbled.

Robin reached forward and grabbed my dick with her soft palms.

"OH!" I suddenly moaned.

"We're both already naked Miss Navigator…If I'm going to do you; you should be courteous and do me." She said moving me hand towards her crotch.

I couldn't deny that I want it. Robin was making me feel so good that I returned the favor and started stroking her dick.

"Such nice fingers." Robin panted as I stroked her.

The two of us leaned back and jacked each other off. I watched Robin's mature body shake and bounce as we touched each other. Before long we were on the ground in the 69 position jacking and sucking each other. I moaned as Robin took my penis deep into her mouth. I could feel her groan as I licked her shaft and squeezed her balls.

"Oh." I heard Robin gasp as I sucked on her head "I'm so close."

"Me to." I warned "Just a little more, cum with me Robin."

The two of us gave each other a few more strokes before moaning.

"Mmmmm." We both moaned as our thick semen flooded the others mouth.

Robin tasted so good. I tried to swallow her whole load, but some got on my face. Robin and I sat up, cum covering our faces and throats.

"Do you feel any different?" Robin asked me.

"Not really, you?"

"Nothing." She said running her fingers though her damp hair.

I was about to speak again when I felt a tingle in my stomach.

"Oh…I fell a little something now." I pointed out.

Robin was touching her body as well "So do I."

I let out a small moan as warmth coursed through my body. I started panting and grabbing at various parts of my body, and I saw Robin doing the same.

"What's happening?" I hissed "I feel so good."

I grabbed my left breast as heat built up in it. It felt softer than normal in my hand. I then realized that my chest was growing, getting bigger and bouncier.

"My breasts." I panted "They're growing!"

"Mine to." Robin said as her chest ballooned.

I felt the heat move through me and other parts of my body developed, my hips narrowed and my butt puffed up. Finally the heat hit my crotch and I saw my penis getting longer and thicker. Robin and I were both moaning, our bodies expanding and becoming even more attractive. Eventually the heat left my body and I got a look at my person. I was curvier and my penis was longer, my breasts looked to have gone up a cup size or two. I got a look at Robin and she was bigger to.

"Our bodies." I said touching my now larger breasts "We grew."

"Intriguing." Robin mumbled touching her penis.

Robin looked even hotter now…I wanted her so much. She was looking at me and I saw that we were both hard.

"Let's do some more." I said walking up and nuzzling Robin's large chest.

"Sounds good…turn around."

I leaned up against the wall and Robin came up behind me. She teased my folds before pushing her long rod into me.

"Yes~" I cooed "so good."

Two arms appeared on my shoulders and leaned forward to squeeze my breasts. They were even bouncier and softer than before and Robin Devil Fruit powers were grouping them and twisting them to make me moan more. Suddenly another hand appeared and started stroking my cock while Robin plowed me from behind.

"Oh Robin!" I moaned "Harder! Squeeze Harder!"

"As you wish." Robin said digging her nails into my butt.

I heard my breasts slapping around as Robin thrust her dick into my juicy pussy. Her arms were all over my body, sticking fingers into my mouth and jacking me off while she pleased my womanly hole.

"You're so tight Miss Navigator." Robin said as her balls slapped against my ass.

"Call me Nami." I begged "I fuck me more!"

I threw my head back as I orgasmed and spewed cum all over the floor. Robin kept fucking me and soon I was about to cum for a second time in only a few minutes.

"I'm so close." Robin said "HAAA!"

I felt her cum flow into me as I moaned during another orgasm. Robin pulled out and I felt her cum slid down my leg. Robin lay down and waved me over while spreading her legs. I crawled above Robin, I felt our large breasts mash together as my cock got close to her warmth.

"OHHH!" Robin moaned as my dick entered her and spread her rough walls.

Robin's vagina was so rough that each movement sent a huge wave of pleasure through me. Our bodies quivered as I plowed into the dark haired woman. She felt great and her breasts were soft like pillows.

"Ha…ha…Robin…I'm gonna cum." I warned "I'm gonna fill you with my cum."

"Do it." She begged as her body rocked in sync with mine "Fill me up."

I gave Robin a few more strong thrusts

"Ah! ROBIN!" I felt my release inside Robin's tight walls.

The two of laid there on the floor panting, our bodies fitting together.

"That was…great." I said playing with the mature woman's breasts.

"Indeed…" Robin said "The most fun I've had in some time."

"I never expected this though." I said poking my new chest.

"Yes." Robin added "I suppose we will need new clothes."

"Shopping it is then." I giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- Nami and Robin go in for a checkup.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tundra- FemChopper

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

It had been a day or two since Robin arrived on the ship. It was nice to have someone of similar circumstances around. The biggest issue with having Robin here was that the girl's room was getting more and more cramped, what had started out as a room for just me now included Luffy, Vivi, Valentine, Zoey and now Robin.

I woke up one morning to an unfamiliar weight on my chest…well heavier then the usual weight from my breasts. When I opened my eyes I found Luffy snoring, with her face half buried in my deep cleavage.

"Luffy get off me." I said nudging the rubber girl.

"Five more minutes." She whined "They're so comfy…"

"No get off." I said sitting up and feeling the weight shift again.

I looked around, most of the other girls were still sleeping. Robin and Zoey were gone but the others were sound asleep.

"You can sleep if you want but I'm getting up." I told Luffy.

I headed to the dresser to pick out an outfit. I picked out a cute top and some shorts. It was a little difficult to get my bra on over my new breasts. I managed to get it to clip but my tits were almost spilling out. Even my panties were tight on my wide hips.

_I can't wait to get to the next island…I really need new clothes._

When I got to the kitchen Sanji was there and so was Robin. He was already hard at work on breakfast like he usual was at this time. Robin was reading and sipping Coffee. Robin clearly had a similar problem to me because the buttons on her blouse looked ready to snap.

"Good Morning Sanji-kun."

"A fantastic morning to you as well Nami-Swan!" he cheered.

He asked what I wanted to eat and got to work. Robin and I chit chatted for a bit when we heard the door open up again. This time Zoey walked in in her old outfit. She refused to change style upon changing genders…but her body didn't always fit properly in her old clothes but I wasn't gonna fight her over it. Zoey came in all sweaty for training.

"Morning." She mumbled "Cook…food."

"Who do you think you're talking to like that Mosshead…" Sanji said giving her a look.

Suddenly Zoey pouted "But I'm so hungry. Please…Sa…Sanji-kun."

"Anything for you Zoey-Chan!"

_What just happened…_

I heard Robin snickered at the interaction. Sanji seemed to tune us all out as he went about making breakfast.

"What did you just do?" I said giving the green haired girl a look.

She just laughed "If I have this I might as well use it to mess with eyebrows."

Sanji had clearly been fighting with his adoration of women and his hatred of Zoro…now Zoey. It was becoming more and more clear the adoration of women was winning.

The three of us ate while we waited for the others to get up. Before the others got up Chopper came in and ate.

"Nami, Robin." Chopper said "Do you mind if I do a quick exam…I just wanna make sure everything still in order."

"Uhh Sure." I said.

"Of course Mr. Doctor." Robin said.

Robin and I followed the little deer to a small room that he had made into an office. At some point we were really gonna need to get the little guy set up in a proper room. Chopper did his usual thing and poked and prodded. It felt weird having his little hooves touching certain places. When he started examining Robin I was stunned to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. That alone made me get rock hard.

_Come on not now._

I sat there with a hard on while Chopper finished up checking on Robin. I really needed to get out of that room and rub on out. I was squirming on the bed.

"Nami is something wrong?" Chopper asked.

"No…I'm fine." I mumbled biting my lip.

"I believe Miss Navigator is aroused." Robin told him.

"Robin!"

I gasped as Robin shoved her hand down my shorts and grabbed my cock.

"St…Stop!" I moaned as Robin stroked me and pulled my shorts down "Robin…don't…"

Robin pushed me down and kept stroking.

"Robin don't do this…" I begged "Chopper's right there."

I saw the reindeer doing his half cowering thing in the corner. Robin didn't stop she just kept jacking me off.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'M CUMMING!" I screamed out as semen flew out of me.

I let out a sigh and fell back in the bed.

"That was mean Robin." I said "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"We're already in trouble." Robin said pointing across the room.

"What do you…Shit."

Our little reindeer friend was quivering on the floor…my fluids caught in his fur.

_I'm really gonna get it this time._

A few minutes passed but unlike the last two boys to get this on him, nothing appeared to change with Chopper.

"Chopper?" I asked "Are you alright."

"I feel fine."

The voice appeared to be just a tad higher. A look crossed Chopper's face and then he looked down his shorts.

"AHHHH~! It's gone!"

Yep…he was a girl.

"Perhaps we couldn't tell because he…err she wasn't in human form." Robin suggested "Perhaps she should check."

Robin had a strange look on her face.

_Did she plan this…I mean I like Sex too but Robin is always looking for more._

After some urging from Robin Chopper shifted into her human form. It was very different. It was no longer muscular it was curvy. The new girl had brown hair cut like mine, large breasts and a great butt.

"You look…wow." I said.

"Don't compliment me you jerk." She smiled.

Robin walked up to the deer and grabbed her breasts.

"Ha…ah…" the girl panted "Robin…"

"You're so sexy Doctor…I just can't help myself. Look neither can Nami."

I saw that I was rock hard now to.

"We'll show you just how good this can be." Robin said pulling the girl over to the sick bed.

Robin wasted no time convincing the deer to take her cock into her mouth. Soon Robin was getting a BJ. Sick of sitting around I went and started licking Chopper's folds. She tasted sweet…like candy. I could hear her and Robin moaning as I went down on the deer.

"Oh. YES!" Robin moaned.

I looked up and saw her filling Chopper's mouth with her hot cum. She pulled Chopper away from me and rubbed her dick against the girls's butt.

"That…doesn't go there…HA!" Chopper gasped as Robin stuck her dick into the deer-girl's butt.

When Robin started with Chopper's cute butt I went and rubbed against her other entrance.

"This will feel great." I told the doctor as I stuck my dick into her pussy.

"Oh Nami!" She moaned "It's so big."

Robin and I grinded against Chopper as our dicks slid in and out of the girl. She was moaning as I pulled her into a kiss and made our breasts smash together. Chopper's tongue was fighting for control of the kiss with my. While I attacked Chopper's pussy and Robin did her ass, Robin brought out some hands to rub mine and the other girl's clit. Our moans got even loaured as Robin played with our nerve bundles.

I broke the kiss with Chopper, a trail of saliva between our tongues.

"Chopper…I'm gonna cum."

"Nami I feel so good…make me feel good!"

I grunted as I gave the deer a few more strong thrusts.

"AHHH! CHOPPER!" I exploded inside her pussy and Chopper had her climax at the same time.

"OHHHH!" she moaned "Incredible!"

I heard Robin grunt from under me and saw her cum start dribbling out of Chopper's ass. The three of us did some more positions and fucked most of the day. I planned to intordce the new Chopper to the rest of the crew at dinner but first Robin and I wanted a nap.

"Miss Navigator." She whispered as Chopper snuggled up to her large chest.

"Yeah?"

"When you joined. You were the only female correct."

"Yep…but now, girls clearly outnumber boys." I giggled.

"Yes…yes they do…" Robin said.

"What are you thinking?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Robin said turning over "Hmmm…I wonder…"

After that I slipped into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time. **

**Next Chapter Hint- Come shopping, and then an angel.**

**That FemZoro & Sanji chapter is coming soon it's planned to be Chapter 11 (It will happen along with the creation of FemSanji)**

**Okay it's safe to assume at this point you've figured out the most of the crew will get bent. Franky and Brook probably won't but I'm still on the fence about Usopp.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
